A day for happiness
by Chaos C
Summary: Lori's dream has finally come true. She is going to marry her boyfriend Bobby. This story isn't very long but see what she does for her big day. And watch how one person handles this


**Hey guys, it's me again. I know you guys want me to more Ronnie Anne X Lincoln stories, but I decided to switch roles this time. instead of Ronnie Anne X Lincoln, how about Lori and Bobby. Ladies and gentlemen I give you: A day for happiness. I don't own the loud house.**

It was an ordinary day in the Loud house. Lincoln was doing his usual thing. Reading comics in his underwear. But something was different. Lincoln and his other sisters had aged by four years. But a call from Ronnie Anne would change things forever.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. "Hello." "Lincoln! Has Lori arrived yet?" "No why?" "Then get ready for your ears to bleed."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, here she is." Lincoln said as he was holding his ear. "Well get ready for something you're not going to be able to unhear. Goodbye." "Wait Ronnie Anne what am I.." It was too late. She hung up.

Everyone came to the living room to see why Lori was screaming. Lori had a bigger grin than Luan on April fools day. "Loriii. Why are you smiling like that?" Her dad asked. "Well I met Bobby down in the park and he was all like…" Lori was cut of by Lynn covering her mouth. "Lori get to the point." "To put this in a nutshell, Bobby asked me to marry him." Everyone in the house gasped. "Did you agree to his proposal?" Her mother asked. "YES!" All the females squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Women. Am I right son?" And as soon as he said that, all the girls came after him. He tried to change the subject but to no avail. "When's the wedding sis?" "In six months."

 **6 months later**

Everyone was sitting in their assigned seats and was waiting for Lori to come down the aisle. Everybody Lori knew was there except for Clyde for obvious reasons. He was stuck in his room with a robot on the other side of his room door. " .OUT! I need to save the woman I love." "Negative. My master Lisa has to give a big command to let you out of your room." Clyde screamed in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lincoln's phone started buzzing. You can bet who it was. "Lincoln, you've got to get me out of my house. I have to stop this wedding." "No! Clyde, listen to me. This is Lori's big moment to be happy and you are not going to ruin it." Lincoln said with a slightly annoyed tone and hung up his phone.

Clyde was miserable. The woman he loved was getting married. But to add insult to injury, his best friend has turned on him. He could only cry.

Just then "Here comes the bride" was playing. Lori and her father were coming down the aisle. As she was eye to eye with her soon to be husband her eyes had gone to puppy her happy puppy dog eyes. With her younger twin sisters, Lana and Lola, as junior bridesmaids, Lori thought nothing could ruin this priest (coughLucycough) cleared her throat and began to recite the marriage speech.

( **don't comment saying I got this wrong. IDC. )**

"Family and friends. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago. I now ask for the rings be passed to the bride and groom." Lily was a cute little ring bearer. Bobby put Lori's ring on her. And Lori put Bobby's ring on him. "Now that we have the rings, is there anybody who objects to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

"I DO!" Clyde yelled out with Lisa's robot head in his hand. Lucy didn't even pay attention to Clyde. "No. Ok then." "No I have something to say." Everybody sighed. "Ok Clyde, what is it?" Lucy asked. "Lori, please don't marry Bobby. I beg of you." Lincoln with a surprised annoying tone said "Clyde, what are you doing?" "Speaking with my heart. Lori you know I've loved you since I was in fifth grade. Please reconsider." "No. Lucy please move on. And Luan take care of him." "No problem Lori." Luan pulls out duct tape and straps Clyde to a chair that wasn't being used.

"Now where was I, oh yes the bride and groom would like to say their vows." Bobby went first. "Lori, I vow to make everyday feel special for you everyday." "Bobby, I vow to be with you no matter what happens between the two of us." "Bobby, do you take Lori to be your lovely wedded wife." "I do." "And Lori, do you take Bobby to be your loving husband." "I do." "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lori and Bobby kissed ending the ceremonial part of their wedding. "Now follow me as my younger sister Luna plays a song inside.

 **And with that Lori's wedding ceremony. Like I said most of you wanted a Ronnie and Lincoln story but I decided to mix it up. I hope you guys like this story. Take care.**


End file.
